Let it All Out
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: This is a songfic, from the song Let It All Out by Reliant K. It is Peter/Susan, and is rated for this pairing, though it is very, very mild. No flames! You have been warned of the pairing, so don't complain through reviews, please PM with those. R&R.


**This **_**is**_** an incest fic. If you do not like this pair -Susan/Peter- please, use the back button to exit, no one's stopping you.**

**And, please, no flames. I hate them. If you have an issue with my story, send a PM to me, and I will take your complaints into consideration.**

**Thank'ee, and enjoy.**

_Let it all out_

_Get it all out_

_Rip it out, remove it_

_Don't be alarmed_

_When the wound begins to bleed_

Peter Pevensie felt a cold drop that he guessed was a tear fall from his eye, as he held back a sob. He watched Susan, his sister, enter the train, bound for London. His chest seemed to bunch up, causing him to begin the first steps of a break-down. He steadied his knees, trying not to fall to them painfully, and watched the train leave, seeing his sister's radient face through the window.

He had felt his knees give way as the train passed from sight, and he fell to them, not minding the terrible pain that followed his fall, and began to sob, not minding how stupid he must have looked, or the odd looks that he recieved from passer-bys, only the horrible pain in his chest, and the empty hole in his stomach. He ignored all of them, the people that surrounded him, and huddled against a wall, letting out his tears, until his supply closet was empty. He felt his head hit the wall hard, and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the pain.

_Cause we're so scared to find out_

_What this life's all about_

_So scared we're going to lose it_

_Not knowing all along_

_That's exactly what we need_

Peter opened his eyes to see his brother, Edmund, standing next to him. Edmund watched him with sympathy in his eyes, and helped Peter to his feet. They walked down the street, entering their home, not muttering the most quiet word, Edmund knowing about, but not understanding, his brother's pain. He heard his brother's panting breaths, and quiet sobs as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Edmund wanted to comfort him, but knew, that there was nothing to do.

Peter stayed in this state for a while, never leaving his bedroom, or accepting his food. Edmund and Lucy sometimes visited him, standing in the doorway, hardly able to bear the sight of their depression-consumed brother, each knowing that there was only a single way to cure his state. Though, it cleared up to the ability of Peter to join the family, and go back to work, he was diagnosed with chronic depression, and from that point, had to recieve medication.

He didn't take the medication after a while. According to Peter, it didn't work, just made him feel as though he was a nut. So it sat, in the bathroom medicine cabinet, untouched for the longest time, picked up every so often by one of Peter's siblings, or his parents, before it was set back down quietly.

_And today I will trust you with the confidence_

_Of a man who's never known defeat_

_But tomorrow, upon hearing what I did_

_I will stare at you in disbelief_

_Oh, inconsistent me_

_Crying out for consistency_

Peter and Susan had been close siblings, a bit closer than most siblings should have been. In fact, they had had quite a love affair, both in Narnia, and for a while, in real life. But, Susan wanted to follow her dream of becoming a Professor, and, after a while, she realized it was wrong--her relationship with Peter. She had tried to explain this to Peter, but he had shut her out, ignoring her to the day she left for college.

He had followed her that day. He had wanted to apologize to her, but had left the house to late to catch up to her in time. By the time he had reached the train station, he had been to late. He had watched her go, feeling the misery consuming him at that point, but letting it in. He cried out for her, and didn't leave the station for hours, finally fetched by Edmund.

_And you said I know that this will hurt_

_But if I don't break your heart then things will just get worse_

_If the burden seems too much to bear_

_Remember_

_The end will justify the pain it took to get us there_

Susan finished her schooling, and went on to follow her dream, not contacting her family for years, never visiting them. She got a well-paying job, and continued on with what her schooling had trained her to do. And though she had fulfilled her dream, she couldn't help but remember Peter, and their broken relationship every morning and every evening.

She felt just as broken as he did, but was able to hold it in. She held it in for a long while, before finally feeling her breaking soul, trapped beneath her cold body. She realized that the only thing that now filled her heart was her work, no love left within it.

She brooded on this for a while, before taking a break from work, and entered a train that would take her back to her home--their home--in Finchley. Throughout the train ride, she felt the muscle in her rib-cage beat rapidly, feeling happy for the first time in a long while.

_And I'll let it be known_

_At times I have shown_

_Signs of all my weakness_

_But somewhere in me_

_There is strength_

_And you promise me_

_That you believe_

_In time I will defeat this_

_Cause somewhere in me_

_There is strength_

Susan reached her home, moving swiftly up the stairs, and pounded the knocker against the door. Lucy answered the door, now a young women, and embraced Susan lovingly. Her parents rushed her inside, hugging her tightly, each for several seconds. They spoke to her, and ate dinner, giving her Edmund and Peter's address--they shared an apartment now that they were older.

She rushed out of the house, leaving her bags in her old room, and quickly hired a black cabbie to take her to her brother's address. She ran up their steps with greater swiftness that she usually would have though possible, and knocked on the door. A few second after knocking, she heard someone's footsteps coming towards the door.

_And today I will trust you with the confidence_

_Of a man who's never known defeat_

_And I'll try my best to just forget_

_That that man isn't me_

_Reach out to me_

_Make my heart brand new_

_Every beat will be for you_

_For you_

Edmund greeted her, inviting her in with a hug. He asked her how she had been, and how she liked her work. She answered politely, as not to seem rude, but searched her surroundings with excitement, looking for Peter. Edmund, seeing how eager she was, reported the Peter was in his own room, and gave her the directions on how to get there. She took them excitedly and knocked on her older brother's door before entering.

Peter answered slowly, his eyes widening as he saw who it was. He smiled, for the first time since Susan's departure, and embraced her quickly, not waiting to exchange salutations. She hugged him back, and for a while, it seemed like just the two of them once more, as it had been so long before. When they had broken apart, they looked at eachother for a while longer, feeling that they should never be separated again, but knowing that they must be apart once more before they could be together again. They smiled, not noticing that Edmund had been watching them for a while, and before long, had gone into his own bedroom, as to give them their privacy.

And with that, it was over. Their whole debate. The depression on both their parts seemed to disappear as they continued to look into eachother's eyes, and smiled, realizing that this must be the best part of their lives--the climax. With one last hug, they sealed their eternity together.

_And I know you know_

_You touched my life_

_When you touched my heavy heart and made it light_

**The end, if you can call it that. If you think this was horrible, PM me with your complaints, if you liked it, please review. Thank you, and this **_**was **_**a one-shot songfic, just because I don't want to be begged for more. Thank'ee, and please, no flames and R&R!**


End file.
